one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Widowmaker vs Sniper
Widowmaker vs Sniper is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-third OMM. Description Overwatch vs Team Fortress! Let's get it right, sniping looks totally different to what it should do thanks to cocky quickscope montages. Luckily, here we have to skilled, professional snipers with a worthy contender in their scope... '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Rust (Modern Warfare 2) The gibbed chunks of the fallen Demoman were on fully display as Tracer made her escape. But as the Overwatch hero picked up speed, a scope fixed in on her legs. "This oughta slow yeh down." Sniper smirked, as he went to pull te trigger. But as he did so, another shot came in from the side of the machinery, forcing Sniper to duck behind cover. "I believe that kill belongs to me..." Widowmaker said coldly, as Sniper began reloading. "Right then. Looks like I've got to take care of this first..." he mumbled, trying to locate where the shot came from. This oughta be a match to remember! Fight! He popped his head around and sniped at Widowmaker, who had already assumed higher ground. She opened fire with Widow's Kiss, pinning Sniper back into his original spot. Not for long though; he was able to draw his submachine gun. Widowmaker began to back off, taking cover behind the pipeworks. Sniper was now on the move and took to the sloping vent, stepping over Demo's gibbed head. He fired just as Widow turned the corner, catching her on the visors. Widow fell off the other side of the structure, baiting a cocky cry from Sniper. "Wave goodbye to yer 'ead, wank- UNGH!" he was caught on the rebound as Widowmaker used her Grappling Hook to coil herself around the strucutre and kicked him in the back, knocking him into the back of the destroyed truck. He noticed her line up a shot and dived out the back, taking a slight graze on the calf. But he perservered, and sprayed light gunfire back at Widowmaker, who backed up into cover. Sniper took a chance, closing the distance and targetting the weaker platform Widowmaker was on, breaking it and bringing the French sniper to ground level. He then raised his machete, cutting her cheek and going back in for a killing blow. Widow raised her arms in an x motion, blocking the striking hand. "Now you will come to regret that." she smirked, headbutting him through the arm forged window. Sniper staggered, and took a kick to the head, but got the upper hand again with a hard swipe, sending her hiding in a shipping crate. As Sniper followed, he realised why that was so easy; Widow had lead him to a mine! And now, Sniper was in deep, deep water. As the venom worked away at Sniper's vision and strength, Widowmaker lined up the cleanest of headshots. 'POW! ' 'KO! ' "À la vie, à la mort." she mused, as Sniper dropped several feet away. She then put Widow's Kiss over her shoulder and trudged back to the higher levels. "She's taken the biriefcase across to the falls." Widow reported over her communications. She then looked down her scope again, lining up a riskier shot on the still fleeing hero. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Widowmaker!Category:Peep4Life Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Overwatch vs TF2 themed One Minute Melees Category:Valve vs Blizzard Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Assassin vs Assassin themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees